Drabble of Fun
by mangageek23
Summary: A collection of drabbles for prompts made to inspire writing and share the love of crossovers.
1. Mystic Messenger: Yoosung

**Oh wow! Hello! Thank you for clicking on my fic! I haven't written a drabble fic in forever, and this is my first time writing such for crossovers! Inspired by the prompts in the discord chat, hope you all like and please review!**

 **Other fics will resume in coming weeks now that's school's out!**

* * *

 **May 1st:** Prompt Volleyball

 **Series:** Mystic Messenger

 **Character:** Yoosung

 **Rating:** T

~.~

RFA makes a trip to the beach

~.~

* * *

It was summer, sunny, bright and hot. The perfect time to hit the beach with close friends...

Organizing said trip, to fit everyone's schedules was another level of difficulty without the RFA party to take priority and to worry about, not to mention his recovery time after their first party with their new coordinator.

But he was doing well, better, just as new and looking forward towards surgery in the latter half of the year.

Personally, he'd be twice as well if his dear sweet Kagome's swimming suit didn't reveal as much as it did to his eye and every eye on the beach. He might've had the smallest issue with insecurity, but they were working on that...he didn't judge her for her choice but rather his ire was the prospect of eyes that lingered and would hit on her...

She had definitely turned a few heads, Zen included who gave an embarrassed chuckle before wagging his brows and patting him on the back flustering Yoosung in turn.

...The piece suited her perfectly, the color complimenting her complexion and exposing just enough to tease him mercilessly.

Leading up to the RFA party, they had grown closer, meeting at the party and the months that had followed had only furthered his attraction to her heart, mind, body, and soul...he just wished his thoughts didn't drift so easily. In a sense, he felt like he had finally grown up and matured, and at other times, he felt like he was still in high school and flustered by a girl just standing too close.

There were moments he wished his sight was perfect enough to capture every inch of her in his sight. Memorize the lines and shape that made up Kagome Higurashi...

She was already a perfectly imperfect wonderful person even before they got the chance to physically meet. But he reminded himself that he was and could be happy enough, just knowing that she was safe, that out of everyone in the RFA, she had chosen, him and loved him, and no one else...

With that front and center in his mind, he was able to let go of thoughts of insecurity, of temptations of skin, and just enjoy the moment for what it was.

...And yet as the day grew, his eye would stray towards her form, seeming to catch the very moment she would adjust her swim bottoms, popping the elastic against her skin, or adjusting the straps to her top...

Was it possible she was doing it on _purpose_...?

The thought left as soon as it came...she wouldn't... _right_?

Each time he realized he was staring, he'd avert his eyes as quickly as possible and take a sip of water.

...Had to stay hydrated in the hot summer heat...

If the others noticed his inattention drifting mid-sentence or a slightly glazed look to his eye, they said nothing. But if it weren't for the shit eating grin Luciel graced him with every time he caught his eye, he'd have said he had played it cool.

But the ultimate temptation of stray thoughts would be agreeing to keep score for an unofficial volleyball match on the beach.

Zen had roped Seven into being on his team and Kagome had cajoled Jaehee to joining her team.

Despite Kagome's naturally sweet demeanor, she had a competitive streak in her and was pretty good at hand-eye coordination. So when Zen offered to "go easy" on them, Yoosung had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Kagome pretended to play along, "thanking" him for the courtesy...

Seven snickered more than happy to rather watch things play out...

As soon as the game was one, it quickly diverged into more of a one on one. The rest of the RFA happy to watch Kagome wipe the floor with Zen.

Not to say, he didn't get a fair score here or there when he finally decided to give it his all as well. But it was clear that Kagome was in the lead and striving to keep it that way.

For the most part, Yoosung did his best to keep score. Certain parts of his mind, however, couldn't stop stray thoughts from taking front and center. The grunts as she punted the ball, her neckline down to the dimple in her back exposed as she wore her hair high and out of her face...

The passion and fire in her eyes as she was determined to win...all this and more were nearly too much for his heat-addled brain.

As they called for an all or nothing round, the game seemed to heat into a fiery ending, a small 1 point difference.

As he announced the winner, the two players grinned as cheers went out for good game. Zen finally slumping in defeat, and Kagome letting out her own cheer, rushing him for a hug.

A startled squeak left Yoosung's mouth and he could he hear Kagome's laughter in his ears, between the sand, sweat, and sun, he couldn't help but laugh with her as she spun him around.

The smell of sea surrounding him, the warmth of her arms, the lightness he felt bubbling up, it was sure to be a memory he'd treasure forever.


	2. My Hero Academia: Kyoka Jiro

**Heya, I started this prompt really excited over the idea of it, and ended up wrapping it up concerned and doubting how well I captured the idea...ahha, at this point, I just want it done! Hopefully you guys might like it, idk where/what I'll do for next prompts, if you have a request, you can hit up my blog!**

* * *

 **May 2nd:** Prompt "Is that your dog?" - Sweating

 **Series:** My Hero Academia

 **Character:** Kyoka Jiro

 **Rating:** T

~.~

It starts and ends with a white dog.

~.~

* * *

Jiro stared at the large white fluffy Samoyed that trotted ahead of her.

This was not her dog.

How the hell did this happen?

How the hell did she get wrapped up into agreeing to this? How the hell did she get wrapped up in walking a dog that was not hers?

What. The. Hell?

Honestly, it wasn't so bad, aside from the dog's excitable nature and penchant for dragging her in a manner that implied the dog was leading her around instead of the other way around...

Still, the dog was friendly, way too behaved and generally trained to be a stray, plus the clear as day collar around its neck saying "Keiichi", if only there was an address or method of contacting the owner alongside the tag...

Once again, out all of the things she could have been doing, why'd it have to be this? Dogs were cute, cleaning after said dog was not so much fun.

The weather was scorching, which did not aide in her plight,

Her classmates had found the dog wandering around UA surrounding grounds, after some vetting that it was an actual dog and not someone with a quirk to change into a dog, the rest was history.

Jiro wasn't even sure who had originally found the dog first or the process of pleading to let it stay as they searched for the owner that at first started over a few days into weeks.

Keiichi had been taken to the vet the initial day, but without a chip or any leads, her classmates thought the best thing to do was to care for it themselves in their limited sparse spare time as well as putting up poster when out.

Honestly, she got it. It was one of the many little "heroic duties" by being a "good samaritan". And she applauded the thought of her classmate's consideration. She just didn't realize that she'd be involved in such rotation...

She liked animals, really she did, and really how could one not melt seeing the big white fluffy Samoyed? Not her that's for sure...maybe that was how she got trapped in duties... _dangit_...

But picking up smelly poop in the hot sun, smell worsening from the heat, she was definitely thinking many an un-positive thought about dogs as pets.

Jiro was nearing the end of the rotational circle that the class had claimed for jogs and now for the treks taking the dog out. It was in close enough proximity to both dorms and the school campus, but it was remote enough to pass mostly "unnoticed" but not un-monitored.

For the umpteenth time since leaving her cozy cool bed and go on the damned walk, Keiichi yanked on the leash, however this time with enough force to startle her into dropping it. She cursed as the dog broke into a run, quickly chasing after it.

After a hilarious to all but Kyoka, a game of stop and run, in which the dog would pause long enough for her to come close before running once more, she grabbed the leash ending it.

Sweaty and undeniably tired, the dogs sweet looking face did nothing to alleviate her anger.

Grabbing its fluffy face in both hands staring it in the eye, she whispered softly but with feeling " How dare you with that adorable face and soft fur be such a menace"

If she didn't know better she'd say the dog was laughing at her.

The fact she was talking to the dog like a person in the middle of the sidewalk next to the park didn't cross her mind to the oddity till she heard a very real laugh nearby.

Promptly she internally thought, _this is how I die._

A blush unrelated to the heat crept up her skin, as she turned to the source.

Tired, sweaty and probably a mess only to find a cute girl standing with a parasol like the picture of a magazine was too much for Jiro. It wasn't the hands of villains she'd die form. No, it'd be of _embarrassment_ , she was sure.

If there were ever a time she wished a hole could open up and swallow her whole, it wouldn't be more than this moment now. Unfortunately, her quirk did not allow for the ground to quake and split and it did not allow her to suddenly disappear. She had always been happy enough with her quirk never feeling the jealousy as much, but how she wished for a moment how nice Hagakure's would be...

She was saved from any further chance of embarrassment but also lost the chance to leave when the girl spoke up.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to laugh. I saw your little chase and your magnificent catch."

Jiro could catch on fire and she wouldn't even notice, she had _watched her chase the dog around!_

"And you were just too cute!"

 _Wait, what?_

Standing she spluttered a bit, hands fumbling with the leash glad at least Keiichi hadn't taken the chance to run off.

The girl giggled and Kyoka wondered if she had already died and gone.

The girl in front of her had a light pink floral sundress and parasol to protect from the sun, she really was quite the picture, in comparison, Jiro wiped her sweaty hair out of her face.

The little menace of a dog who seemed they were done being ignore took action once more, jumping upon the girl.

However, instead of further doom the stranger took it in stride not even minding that her dress was likely getting dirty. Cooing to the beast.

That lucky, lucky damned dog.

Still unnamed, the stranger gently set the dog down, scratching and patting in a manner that had the dog simply melting and got the slobbering kiss in return. Even then, she didn't seem to mind it.

Had the heat finally gotten to Jiro? Oh boy, because she thinks she might've fallen just a little bit in love.

As she stood starstruck, the girl was busy looking at the collar.

"Keiichi?! Is that you ?"

"Wait, what?"

"Hojo-kun has been looking everywhere for you!"

 _Hojo-kun...?_

As Jiro wondered the relation between a Hojo and who this Hojo could possibly be, the girl seemed to pull out her phone, perhaps pulling out an image to compare.

"Keiichi it is you!"

Standing, she showed the very same ad Class 1-A had been posting around when they could.

"I saw this earlier but didn't get a chance to call, what fate that I would run into you!"

Jiro was once again caught off guard and was utterly surprised that in the next second the very pretty girl she totally didn't fall for immediately grasped both her hands.

"Oh bless you! My neighbor has been looking everywhere for Keiichi! "

Kyoka's blush came back full force, flustered, she tried to her best to speak in full sentences. "It-s Not, I mean, No problem, I -"

The girl was quick movements like lighting however and Jiro wondered if that had to do with her quirk...

"Ah! Look at the time I should take him home now before I have to head out again, oh!" She paused in her full throttle of speech."

"Look at me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Kagome"

Smiling brightly as she gave a bow, Jiro found the name incredibly fitting.

" _Kagome_ "

Jiro stumbled over her own name and once again wondered if it was too late to run...

Kagome only smiled before digging into her bag pulling out a scrap of paper and writing on it quickly. She handed it over,

"Here, it's my contact info. I'd love to talk sometime without a fight menace in between,...maybe go out for lunch sometime...?"

"Oh... ** _oH_**!"

Kagome's eyes crinkled as Jiro caught her meaning.

Taking Keiichi's leash, she waved cheekily and headed off at a pace that reminded the hero in training of Iida...

She headed back to the dorm in a daze, blue eyes and bright smiles stuck in her head.

At everyone's concern and disappointment of lack of dog she reassured them she found the owner. ...and perhaps more...


End file.
